Fiber origin and verification of fiber type in a textile product is an important component in the marketing of textile-based products. Marketing products made from fibers that have a specific geographic origin may command a price premium in the product. For example, Egyptian and Pima cotton fibers are superior cotton fibers that yields higher quality finished products compared to non-Egyptian or non-Pima cotton fibers.
The textile supply chain—from fiber through product—is complex and may involve manufacturing, distribution, and retail operations in several different countries around the world. The ability to verify the origin and type of fibers found in a product purchased at a retail location back to the bale is complicated by the nature of textile processes along the supply chain. While it is possible to determine a fiber type through laboratory testing of the end product, fiber identification alone does not give any visibility as to the specific fiber used, when it was first processed, and where (specific plant or location) it was processed. The textile manufacturer is theoretically in the best position to provide such information. If the textile manufacturer is not vertically integrated and must purchase yarns from a third party supplier, the best tracking system does not provide the ability to trace the fibers back to the particular bale and fiber source. For those textile manufactures that are vertically integrated, yarn-spinning systems may process fibers from multiple sources. For example, a ring-spun cotton yarn may include cotton fibers produced in the United States, India, Egypt, and/or China. There may be different fiber qualities used to produce a product based on the end-use and costs of cotton at any given time. In cotton spinning, in particular, it is often necessary to homogenize the cotton fibers during fiber preparation as much as possible to attain desired yarn quality, reduce defects, reduce end-breaks, and achieve end-product properties.